


No Words

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, June challenge, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley knows that Roman had a rough night by just looking at him.





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - [When You Say Nothing at All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg) by Alison Krauss

Bayley looks over when the hotel room door closes with a soft thud.  She watches as Roman walks in and can tell immediately that he’s had a rough night.  Normally she would have been at the arena with him, but she hadn’t been scheduled for tonight’s live show.  Roman insisted that she stay here.  Seeing Roman now makes Bayley wish she would have argued with him more.  She watches as he sets his bag to the side before moving to sit on the end of the bed.

 

Roman leans down to untie his shoes before kicking them off.  He glances back at Bayley and gives her a sad smile.  Bayley shifts and moves to kneel behind him.  She wraps her arms around his neck loosely, kissing his cheek.  It breaks her heart to see him like this.  She wants to ask him what happened but knows that he’ll talk to her when he’s ready.

 

Reaching back, Roman curls his fingers in Bayley’s loose hair.  He leans back into her hold and lets his eye close.  For the first time since he left her earlier in the day he can finally relax.  They stay like this, in silence, for several minutes before Roman finally turns his head and kisses her softly.

 

That’s all Bayley needs to know that he’s ready to talk just yet.  She can feel it in the way he touches her.  So instead of questioning him, she continues to hold him.


End file.
